50 Ways of Being Together
by Temari 88
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around the pairing I love more than any other, written for the NarutoGaara FanDay at Akki no Ai community.  Now rated T because, actually, there's more hinted and not-so-hinted stuff than I initially realized. :P
1. Comfort Kiss Soft

_Hello everyone! :D_

_I haven't been around here a lot during the past month and a half because I'd decided to partecipate, therefore work, at a challenge over at _Akki no Ai _community on LJ which is hosting a special contest for the NarutoGaara FanDay of July 26th. For the contest, I've picked the 50 prompt list I used to write my last fic and work on it, writing a drabble for each of the words on the list..._

_At present, I still have some left to write (8 out of 50) and I should probably wait for the FanDay to pass before posting this, but seeing as only **one **of all the drabbles will be entered for the contest, I guess it doesn't really matter as long as I don't put up the one I've chosen; plus I don't want to post all of them in one big one-shot (as of now, the word count is over 6400 and it'll go up before I finish at at least 8000) but I went with somehow dividing it so it won't be tiring to read. :D_

_Alright, um, warnings: some spoilers, some AU, different POVs, tiny bit of crack._

_Disclamer: I own nothing but the ideas ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88 :D_

* * *

**50 ways of being together...?**

**_by Temari 88_**

**01** **– Comfort :**

When his sister comes into his office, an already opened scroll in hand and a sad look in her eyes, Gaara knows those news that he's going to receive are bad ones… he does not reach for the scroll, though, only waiting for Temari to tell him herself and as the woman whispers "Jiraya-sama is dead." all Gaara wants to do is go immediately over to Konoha, hold Naruto close and let him cry his sorrow until dawn comes.

**02** **– Kiss :**

The first kiss they shared was far from what anyone would expect—it wasn't the hesitant brush of lips, it wasn't the heated fight over dominance in a moment of overwhelming passion neither had been able to contain. No, the first kiss Naruto gave Gaara was the simplest kiss two people caring about each other could exchange—it was only a peck on the forehead, yet it was _everything_ for the red-haired. Naruto had kissed his scar.

**03** **– Soft :**

At first, Temari had had doubts on the relationship her little brother had started with the loud Konoha ninja – Gaara was the Kazekage: having a male partner (while not entirely unusual in the shinobi world) might pose more than just one problem for him and she really didn't want her brother to suffer anymore than he already did in the past. Yet when she saw Gaara's expression as he stood at the Gates, watching the spec of orange come closer and closer, she realized that she had never seen his thin lips curve in such a soft manner.


	2. Pain Potatoes Rain

_Hello everyone! :D_

_Damn, if any of you were to see me now, you'd burst out laughing your ass off! LOL Stupid sun - I look like a tomato (even after putting on the lotion, kuso!)... oh well, at least the tan will last over a year-seriously._

_The drabble I'll enter for the contest is the number 29, so up to that one the others won't take long in coming!_

_... It's so strange to post chapters this short - I'm not used to it. XD_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88_

* * *

**04** **– Pain :**

Naruto had always had so much faith, both in others and in himself. He never gave up because that was his nindo – his way of the ninja – and he would die before letting down those he cared about. He made promises—his friends knew, then, their hopes would survive 'till the end because Naruto had given his word. But he was only human, as much as everyone – and Naruto himself – seemed to forget it at times… there were enemies that even _his _undying will power and determination simply could _not_ defeat… this, was what Gaara thought as he stood by the blond's side—a loud wail expressing the pain of his loss. Tsunade-sama, his Baa-chan, was gone.

**05** **– Potatoes :**

How did the two of them, powerful shinobi of each other's villages, end up at the cooking tent but _not_ to eat? They were the frigging **Kazekage** and the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha, for God's sake! They were not cut out to do such a menial work…! What did h—_they_ do to deserve it, Naruto wondered as he proceeded to pick up yet another potato to peel… and letting out another angry hiss as he managed to cut his fingers yet again. He threw a look over at his companion right when he too slipped while peeling, already anticipating the flinch as the steel pierced the skin—_"Lucky bastard."_ Thought Naruto, growling as sand protected its owner; he never took notice of the well-by-now healed scraps on his own fingers.

**06** **– Rain :**

He had a conflicting relationship with rain. In the past, he was glad when it rained because water made Shukaku's sand useless so he couldn't hurt anyone; at present, rain made him nervous because if an enemy attacked his village, without his sand he couldn't protect his people. And when his blond lover was with him, he loved how the water made his clothes stick to that body like second skin… he loved how their kisses tasted when rain mingled with them.


	3. Chocolate Happiness Telephone

_Hello everyone! :D_

_As I said, I plan on finishing this quickly - after all I already have most of the drabbles written ^^_

_Small note concerning drabble #7 and #9: didn't do it on purpose, but they can go together... depends how you want to see it._

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88_

* * *

**07 – Chocolate :**

When Sasuke finally thought it safe to go back to his shared apartment it was around one in the morning – thankfully it was the weekend. He dreaded walking in, not knowing what might be awaiting him in the darkness of the house… Gaara had probably left: he had to go somewhere with his siblings in the morning, or so Sasuke thought he remembered. Upon passing by the living-room, he noticed the light was on, _"Strange."_ he thought. Rounding the couch, his eyes zeroed on the snoring blond slouched on it, butt naked safe for the thin blanket covering his nether regions and the message written on Naruto's torso: _**"Me, sore tomorrow = you, eunuch!"**_ Sasuke chuckled and scooped up a small amount of the substance used to write. "Mmmh, dark chocolate, good~~"

**08** **– Happiness :**

How do you know when you're really, really happy? People might think they're happy, even when that is not entirely true… humans have a craving for that feeling – so rare and fragile, yet precious. He had always thought it would take him very few to be happy, after the difficulties he'd been through—it wasn't exactly like that: he was content, he was glad to have people around him that did not scorn him. What it took him to realize he was missing something was a lazy day of June… he would never have imagined just how happy it made him feel, simply laying on the couch, holding Gaara while he slept.

**09** **– Telephone :**

Sakura was curious. She was most positive her friend was hiding something from her and she didn't like it, especially because she would bet the radiant aura around Naruto was caused by a _special person_. She had tried to question her friend over it, but Naruto had been strangely reluctant in sharing details—heck he hadn't said _anything_, period. Now, she had a gold opportunity: the blond was showering and his phone was sitting innocently on top of the desk… just one quick look, Sakura decided as she picked up the contraption and searched through the received texts. _**"What's gotten into me? **_**You**_**, that's what got into me!... It's easy for you to brag: it's not **_**your**_** asshole that's sore, IDIOT!"**_—Sakura swore to never touch Naruto's cell phone ever, _ever_ again.


	4. Ears Name Sensual

_Hello everyone! :D_

_If my plan goes as I thought, with a chapter per day I should arrive at the 'dead line' on July 26th precisely with the words number 28, 29 and 30 so I won't have to skip the choosen drabble for the fanday!_

_Don't have much to say..._

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88 ^-^_

* * *

**10 – Ears : **

Naruto would express his feelings towards Gaara with no hesitation whatsoever; he knew the red-haired man was his and he made no secret of their relationship… he thought the two of them were a working example of how even the most fucked up people on the planet could find someone that was just for them. Naruto believed in the concept of soul mates, otherwise how could he explain the chain of events that lead to his current situation? He couldn't be happier in that moment— "I love you, Naruto…" those words, barely breathed out next to his ears proved him wrong.

**11** **– Name :**

After the invasion, his life had been knocked over, turned around completely in a harsh way, leaving him positively terrified and winded from the shock… for several days afterwards, he had merely _existed_ – he was nothing but a silent shadow – then he had started thinking. He had come to the conclusion that he was tired of being angry with the world—he wanted to _change_; it'd taken so long to realize just how badly he wanted to change. It was hard, harder than he ever thought possible… the pain of fighting against his demon was excruciating and many times he had been close to surrender… but in those moments his lips automatically called out for help, mouthing a name he'd remember forever—**_Uzumaki Naruto_**. He wasn't there beside him, yet Gaara could feel the small seed left from their fight glow bright and give him strength.

**12** **– Sensual :**

People who labelled Naruto as uncouth were naïve, that's what Gaara thought; although he was more than glad to not correct them: that way he was the only one who could see just how drop dead gorgeous the blond was. And how damn sexy and alluring he could get behind closed doors. He was the incarnation of a predator—walking purposefully towards the bed where he was waiting, Gaara felt his throat dry out as those eyes roved his body in a hot, exciting, sensual, invisible caress.


	5. Death Sex Touch

_Hello everyone! :D_

_As you may or may not have seen, I've changed the rating because it came to my attention (thanks **Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare** :P) than between hinted innuendos and a number of other things, the T rating might be the best option..._

_Five more days to go! Yatta!_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88 XD_

* * *

**13** **– Death :**

He knows Gaara has not properly healed from his… _passing_ – Gods how he hates to associate that word with the red-haired – but he can't help himself: he needs to be by his side, he needs to watch over his every breath and it does not matter if his behaviour is going to earn him Gaara's annoyance or anger… rather, he looks forward to it: irritation, anger, punches, kicks, harsh words… everything is fine, because anything is better that the stillness of his body within the ugly clutches of Death.

**14** **– Sex :**

The air about them is stifling, heavy with moistness from their mingled breaths; moans and groans and gasps are ringing in his ears, neither of them knowing nor caring who they come from. Their sweaty bodies sliding against each other, so close he wouldn't know were one ended and the other began… the slow thrusting into his own tight heat is maddening and fabulous at the same time, it is torture and reward all in one. The languid stroking of tongues sending scorching waves of pleasure through him, goose bumps rising on his skin as their eyes never leave each other's faces, tears lightly trailing down his temples as so many emotions flare in his veins—it was so much more than just sex, it was utter perfection.

**15** **– Touch :**

Seeing Uchiha Sasuke at the Gokage meeting was the last thing he expected – that and not seeing Tsunade-sama – and realizing just how far he had fallen into the darkness made him feel sad… Naruto would probably refuse to see it, but there was no chance for him to fulfil his promise of bringing the Uchiha back. Seeing Naruto when he went to look for Kakashi was even less expected; seeing him so disoriented and lost _scared_ him, more than he could ever say… he tried to let the other know he was there for him, let him know he understood what he was feeling… Gaara risked, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder – he wasn't used to touching others quite like that, but for the person he considered a kindred spirit he was willing to risk—the rough shrug of that shoulder shaking him off **_hurt_**.


	6. Weakness Tears Speed

_Hello everyone! :D_

_Nothing much to add for this chapter, safe for this: #18 is slightly AUish, also for anyone who doesn't know/remember 'Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou' means 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' and 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' is the 'Flying Thunder God Technique'. _

_That's all!_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88 ^^_

**

* * *

**

16 - Weakness :

Naruto had revealed a rather interesting piece of information, but she knew better than to believe _everything_ he told her – he did have the habit of mocking her – but she got this urge to see if he had told the truth, so she set Shizune to work and, by the time her scheduled meeting with the young Kazekage arrived, a big plate full of just-out-of-the-oven cookies was resting on top of her desk. As soon as Gaara entered the office and sat down in the chair opposite her, his teal green eyes focused on the cookies and she could see his hand twitching as he restrained himself from reaching out. With a chuckle, Tsunade told him he could serve himself… she fought the snort when Gaara's hand snatched no less than four cookies at the same time… seemed the gaki was right: cookies were the Kazekage's real weakness.

**17 – Tears : **

They had invaded Ichiraku Ramen for that night: what a better place for Naruto's birthday party? All his friends were there, all the people he considered an extended family had come to celebrate him. The small stall had put up a few tables out on the street right before the entrance to accommodate everyone… chatter, cheers, shouts, youth-centered tirades filled the night… they were all enjoying the party, until a very peculiar sound rose up above the others: laughter. Everyone turned to the source—Naruto and Gaara were laughing loudly at something none of the others knew; they were laughing so much, they could see tears falling in unrestrained mirth. It was beautiful seeing those two cry tears of laughter, they all thought, _that_ was the only type they should shed.

**18**** – Speed :**

He looks on, from his position, as the blur of red and orange moves from one side of the battlefield to the other in a heartbeat, leaving behind only spurts of blood erupting from the falling enemies… he does not shift his gaze over to the others standing there with him, because he doesn't want to lose sight of him, but he knows all of them are gaping at the display – he has only heard stories of the legendary Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou (just like all the fighters frozen beside him), but the descriptions are more than enough for him and everybody else to recognize that what they're seeing is the just-as-legendary Hiraishin no Jutsu… they have a hard time believing their eyes: Naruto really has surpassed his father.


	7. Wind Freedom Life

_Hello everyone! :D_

_We're almost there: FanDay is two days away!_

_Note: #19 has a number of second senses regarding names and chakra affinities. :P And the sentence in #21 is a quote from the manga._

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88 :D_

* * *

**19** **– Wind :**

They lived in Kaze no Kuni: wind was a familiar presence, a neutral force that was important to know and to try and predict, it was the most common element for a ninja of Suna to manipulate. Temari could remain hours gazing at the sands of her homeland floating in the air, riding on the wind's back – at times gently, at times violently – and she would remember… when she was younger, Temari had come to the conclusion that her little brother was the embodiment of the sand - he **was** the sand – but that he always was so _angry_, so _violent_—she was worried no wind would have the power to calm him, to soothe him… it took awhile, but she understood that no simple 'breeze' was sufficient for that task: a 'whirlwind', though, had proven to be another thing altogether.

**20** **– Freedom :**

It could be in a forest, in a clearing, on a river bank, on top of a mountain, in one of their homes, in one of their offices; it could be sharing a meal, it could be sitting in silence, it could be talking for hours on end; it could be in the middle of the desert during a raging sandstorm, in could in the placid waters of a lake; it could be holding hands, it could be kissing, it could be while arguing… they could be anywhere and they could be doing anything… their freedom laid in each other's arms.

**21**** – Life :**

As soon as he spots Naruto there, standing next to Kakashi, he understands he will have to talk to him; he has to make sure the blond will see the truth of his words regarding his former team mate… because Gaara knows Naruto is still very much attached to the other – as much as it pains him to constantly keep that in mind – and he might want to reject the reality of things. When he finally speaks and bares the cold, hard truth he isn't surprised by Naruto's attitude and he is well prepared on what to say, his words just as determined as the person in front of him usually is. "For the sake of the ninja world and as the Kazekage, _I will guard you with my life_."


	8. Jelousy Hands Taste

_Hello everyone! :D_

_Note: #23 is AU, but not necessarily... ^^_

_Well, on with the chapter!_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88_

* * *

**22** **– Jealousy :**

He knew it was irrational, not to mention stupid, but he couldn't really help it: as soon as he caught sight of her, he felt his eyes narrow on instinct. Hyuuga Hinata… he continuously berated himself for letting jealousy get the best of him when she was around, because she was just too sweet to try anything and he _knew_ that; he also knew the gentle girl had grew out of her feelings for Naruto, understanding that they could never be together now that she discovered the blond didn't like girls that way… still, he knew that if he had to choose a girlfriend (or possibly a wife) for Naruto he would immediately go with Hinata-san: they fit, as a heterosexual couple, even he was willing to admit that. The fact that Naruto was with him and the girl was dating the Inuzuka wasn't enough to quell his jealousy when she was around… no wonder she looked so embarrassed when he stared her down.

**23** **– Hands :**

_"How could it come to this…?"_ his sea green eyes widened in horror as the scene unfolded before him in a mocking slow motion. Less than a few inches. Those alone had separated them. He couldn't wrap his mind around of the sight of his one and only love falling, falling, falling… his hand, outstretched in a vain attempt at stopping the inevitable, still could feel the texture of the shirt that'd grazed it—not nearly enough to grab onto! He looked away, eyes still saucer-like, as the sickening sound of a body hitting the ground reached his ears. _"How could it come to this?"_ he stood there, on his knees, shaking and far too shocked to even cry. He felt the sudden urge to chop off his right hand—it had failed to save Naruto.

**24** **– Taste : **

Naruto loved the taste of Gaara's skin. He truly, really, absolutely loved it… because it's something no one else can ever try – it's his own, it's unique and delicious, it is one of the things he could eat forever and ever. It stood on equal ground with ramen and God knows just how much _that_ means coming from him. However, Naruto wishes Gaara would comply to his fantasy, only just once would be heavenly…! Because the thought alone of eating ramen off of Gaara was like a taboo he longed so bad to break!—Unfortunately, the glare the red-haired shoots his way is enough to make Naruto realize his secret fantasy is bound to remain **just. that.**


	9. Devotion Forever Blood

_Hello everyone! :D_

_I'm a ittle behind schedule, so I'm posting another chapter today and tomorrow, after posting it at _Akki no Ai_, I'll put up teh chapter with my draddle for the contest! :)_

_Notes: #26 is AU; #27 is canon with a twist (a rather dark one at that :P)._

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88_

* * *

**25** **– Devotion : **

They had reached the hospital less than twenty minutes ago, yet already the doctors and nurses were beginning to get annoyed at the blond's attitude. They were all worried, the weight of experiencing death and revival was still fresh on Gaara and his body was feeling the after effects… he needed rest. Yet everything they had tried to drag Naruto out of the room had been in vain – even the attempt at bribing him using ramen as a bait didn't work – and his full attention was on the pale face resting on the hospital pillow. When they casually heard the blond tell a sleeping Gaara that he _would not_ leave his side and leave him alone, that time, Kakashi, Sakura, Temari and Kankurou all found they envied Naruto for having such strong devotion toward the person he cared the most.

**26** **– Forever : **

"We'll be together for all eternity; now that I've found you, I know we'll never be apart again… even after our time has passed." She remembered when she heard the blond saying those words… she had thought him to be a sappy, exaggerated idealist – no such thing as 'eternal love' existed, that was what she believed. Temari remembered also very well when Sakura had come over, crying so much it was a wonder she could see where she was going at all, limped toward Gaara and fallen on her knees in front of him; the pink-haired woman had hugged her brother, no words spoken – there was no need – until she passed out… Gaara had placed her on the couch before disappearing into his room—his eyes had lost every bit of light, he was already dead inside… it came to no surprise, for her, when they found him the next morning… hanging from the ceiling. Temari stood watching the two graves in front of her, a smile stretching her lips in spite of herself: she really hoped wherever they were, they were together… no, scratch that; she was _sure_ of it: Naruto always made good on his promises. _"Take good care of him."_

**27 – Blood :**

He sighs, satisfied and content, and brings his left hand up to slowly lick it, clean it; his tongue sweeping up the red staining his fingers and wrists and forearms—sweet, warm, delicious... he can almost fool himself into thinking he can still feel the rush of life cursing through the liquid... and he finds the idea strangely arousing, his eyes glazing over at the fantasy of drinking the person dry while pounding into that heat fiercely and hearing that voice beg and cry. He actually thinks the guy would have _welcomed _it, with the way he had looked at him, almost smiling, never moving those green eyes away even while he slashed his body open and ravaged him. The way the blood had splattered over the other's pale skin had been perfect, _beautiful _and he had caressed that face tenderly, careful to leave it unmarked because it was **_so_**—he can't find a word to descibe it. He sighs again, trying to understand _why _he feels so uneasy about the whole thing despite his earlier thoughts... maybe he regrets having killed him so soon...


	10. Sickness Melody Star

_**HAPPY FAN DAY EVERYONE!** C:_

_Finally, after having posted it this morning over at LJ, the entry for the contest will be posted here too! XD_

_Notes: #28 is slightly AUish._

_**Edit 8/23/2010: **I'm proud to let you all know that '_Melody_' won first place for the 'Short Fics' category of the contest on LJ! Yay! C:_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88_

* * *

**28** **– Sickness :**

Naruto woke up from his blissful dream to the sound of puking… not the first sound you'd want to hear as soon as you open your eyes, that's for sure. For a moment he couldn't guess who might be in the process of emptying their stomach at the ungodly hour of 8 am, then he face-palmed as he remembered Gaara – they _were_ in his bedroom after all. The blond quickly made his way to the bathroom only to see his lover busy with his face into the toilet; with a worried expression, Naruto placed a hand gently on the other's back rubbing comfortingly while holding the red bangs off Gaara's face with the other. Five minutes later, the Kazekage turned to him glaring a little and pointed a slightly shaking finger at him, "You! You got me pregnant! How could you?" he accused, fully convinced, and Naruto just stared incredulously, "I think you've got it wrong… you're a man, Gaara, you _can't_ get pregnant." he explained. Gaara stayed silent for some more time, then "… But I'm not so sure Shukaku is… and it always wanted 'offspring'."… "WHAT? Are you telling me the _Tanuki_ fucked with your organs?" a hesitant nod was Naruto's answer "Oh, great!… Just hope the kids'll look like us and not the fucking beast!"

**29** **– Melody :**

He would definitely die before admitting it to anyone – even to the subject himself – but he loved how Naruto's heart could embody the perfect melody to relax him, to make him feel safe. After Shukaku was removed, Gaara had taken so long to get used to sleep... he had laid on his previously useless bed for nights and nights, unable to doze off: habits died hard, he guessed, but after two full weeks of that the signs had become visible, his siblings were worried sick and had resolved to ask for the Hokage's help. Tsunade had send over Team Kakashi – Sakura being a medic would know what to do. Nothing had seemed to work, but for _one_ thing: Gaara didn't remember exactly _how _it happened, but one minute he and Naruto were talking about anything and everything, then the blond had fallen asleep on his bed, taking Gaara down with him… and there, held to the other's chest, the rhythmic, steady pounding of Naruto's heartbeat had made him close his eyes. That first night of sleep is carved in his memory and, when they are apart and that heart is far away, Gaara would close his lids and the melody of Naruto's life flowing under his ears would spring in his mind and lull him into Morpheus' arms – only 'his' Morpheus has blue eyes and blond hair.

**30** **– Star :**

Naruto is being unusually quiet, has been since two days ago and Jiraya is seriously starting to get worried about the boy's behaviour. The blond is now laying on his rolled-out sleeping mat, eyes wide open glued to the rapidly darkening sky with a far off look, it's as if he is actually seeing something up there, in-between the stars, and the man is dying of curiosity… he sits noiselessly, his bended legs a mere four inches from Naruto's head, his notebook safely hidden inside his vest. "What are you thinking about?" he asks, calm as the nature around them; for a few moments Naruto is silent, then, "Gaara…" is the barely-heard answer. _Who_, then. Ten minutes of perfect silence pass before the blond sits up abruptly, exclaiming loudly and pointing at a shooting star… Naruto then gets a very focused expression as he closes his eyes tight… when he opens them again, Jiraya speaks up. "Was that wish for Gaara's sake…?" The boy doesn't answer but, as the man smiles knowingly, there's no need.


	11. Home Confusion Fear

_Hello everyone! :D_

_Fan Day had come and gone already *sigh* but I've read some great stories! ^_^_

_On with the next bunch of drabbles, then. Enjoy!_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88 :P_

* * *

**31 – Home :**

His apartment was really nothing special, if he thought about it: it was small, full of cracks littering the walls, almost falling apart and had pre-historic furniture—but it was his place, his haven… it was _home_ and he cherished it no matter how ragged it got. Naruto could truthfully count on his hands the number of those he let into his humble home: Ojii-san, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan (he would have invited also Sasuke-teme but he never visited before abandoning the village), then Sai, Yamato-taichou, Ero-sannin and Baa-chan. None of his other friends had ever stepped into his home because it took Naruto some time to decide it was worth it—letting people into his apartment meant accessing to a deeper part of his soul, it made Naruto even more vulnerable to rejection. That is why he felt both nervous and elated, inviting Gaara in for the first time: he was giving the other much more than just his trust, but he was sure his heart was safe with the red-haired.

**32** **– Confusion :**

If you have heard the stories going on about him before you have actually met him, the real thing will surely blow your mind, and not necessarily in a good way; for anyone who hasn't seen the 'legend' take form slowly, watching as the changes took place, they might think you were joking when you told them what he was like. Gaara was trying to stifle his chuckle at the baffled and confused faces of the other 'Kages while they watched Tsunade throw random objects and Naruto easily avoiding them as he tried to explain why he had barged in during an important war meeting: apparently he wanted to fight because, it seemed, he had complete control now. Gaara and the others looked on… the Kazekage could read his fellow leaders' thoughts perfectly: that loud, obnoxious, orange-wearing kid throwing a tantrum was the same shinobi who defeated Pein and his six bodies, surpassed Jiraya of the Sannin as a Sage and had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in him?… Yes, it was beyond confusing and impossible to believe, and yet…

**33** **– Fear : **

Gaara can feel it, the smell of fear lingering in the air, and he doesn't blame the ninja standing beside him: this that they are seeing is something like none of them have ever seen. Even now that Naruto can control it, Kyuubi's demonic chakra sends shivers down everybody's backs – even his own; though he trusts the other with his soul, a power such as that, he's never felt before – and they try desperately to remember to breathe, to calm down. The faces Gaara sees all around him are young, pale, scared… most of them don't know who Konoha's 'hero' really is, most of them didn't know about his status as Jinchuuriki, didn't know what he hid. "Don't falter." He says quietly to his ninja, all their eyes now on him. "Don't look away. Don't let fear cloud your knowledge. Just as all of Konoha, I—we will have faith in Naruto." Gaara paused, his words resounding in their minds and his strong voice calming them. "Learn to turn that fear into respect for the will power he is showing."


	12. Lightning Bonds Market

_Hello everyone! :D_

_Gosh, I just read the latest chapter of the manga... ç.ç it was both heartbreaking and sweet~~!_

_Back to this fic, though... notes: #34 is AUish/speculation on my part and longest chapter thus far. :P_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88_

* * *

**34** **– Lightning/Thunder : **

The battle had been going on for two hours (maybe more), the air over the field was already reeking of death as bodies over bodies kept falling, defeated on all sides; the clashing and clanging of weapons, the yells and shouts were deafening. There wasn't a moment's rest, there wasn't a chance to stop and be sure friends were still alive. Gaara had lost count of how many enemies he had killed and was preparing another attack when, somewhere to his right not too far from where he was standing, a sudden crackling and the cry of thousand birds rose in the air… he knew who that was and felt a cold shiver run through his spine. _"Naruto! Where is he?"_ Gaara could hear his heart beating like crazy, dread clutching him—Naruto was there, in his line of vision, but the sight before his eyes was a terrific one: the vivid electric blue of the Chidori was cursing through the orange-clad body of Gaara's most precious person.

**35** **– Bonds :**

Gaara couldn't believe he'd been so careless as to let a kid the likes of Konohamaru nail him on the back of his head with a freaking_ frying pan_! Why was that kid even in possess of something like that? Better yet, why the _hell _was he even there in the first place? He didn't want people intruding in his quality time with Naruto!... Gaara hissed in pain, damning his poor reflexes and his lowered guard, while massaging the bump forming, he turned to glare Konohamaru to death when a shout coming from the bedroom let him know Naruto had hurt himself; before he could go check on the blond, said young man came into the kitchen holding the back of his head in hand and, rushing up to the kid, punched him yelling, "What the hell did you do to Gaara?"... Konohamaru was flabbergasted at the hit, not understanding how Naruto knew he had accidentally let the pan slip from his oily hand, so he looked at his 'boss' with blank eyes. "Don't look at me like that! I know you hit him! I felt the blow!" the blond went on, indicating the bump forming on his nape. Gaara tilted his head, confusion written on his features. "Are you saying... you felt-" started saying Gaara, "—but that's impossible...! What, you're implying you have 'twin senses'?" Naruto stayed silent for a minute, than, "Well, yes! We're 'twin souls', of course I'll feel it!"

**36** **– Market :**

Gaara wasn't the type to go shopping - back home he had people going over to the market district and other stores, so it was very rare for him to do it in person - but when he went to Konoha, he had long since understood that if he wanted to live with Naruto and not starve to death or get hospitalized for ramen indigestion, he just had to grab the blond and _drag _him to the nearest store. And there is precisely where they were: Gaara, arms crossed, slowly walking through the isles of the mini-market, food and other edible things floating beside him on top of a 'cloud' of sand (he was too _cool _to use a basket) while Naruto had magically disappeared some time before. Gaara was slightly displeased they didn't have tongue he could buy and cook. After roughly five more minutes of aimless wandering, the red-haired felt Naruto's presence come up behind him, he turned around and noticed the bright smile the other was giving him... the _too bright _smile... he knew that expression; he narrowed his eyes and snatched his lover's wrist without warning, turing it over so the underside was visible and Gaara's green eyes rested on the storage seal tattooed there—he didn't know why, but he had a feeling the blond was hiding something. "Naruto..." he started low, boring his eyes into the blue ones, "did you buy more ramen...?" silence was all that answered him then Naruto grinned guiltily, rubbing his nape with his free hand. "Tz'... you don't use storage seals to stuff them with ramen!"


	13. Technology Gift Smile

_Hello everyone! :D_

_I don't have much to say this time..._

_Notes: #37 is AU; #38 is... I guess you can say OOC, but really, it's just a more bitter and blunt take on the facts._

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88_

* * *

**37** **– Technology :**

Naruto was very naïve, sometimes; he tended to forget just how much his dear best friend Sasuke is into the whole revenge thing (_how _exactly he could forget that is unknown), especially if it's to prepare a counter-attack to one of his pranks or below-the-belt teasing about the Uchiha's masculinity. This time, Naruto had put up papers all over their school advertising how Sasuke was looking for some 'clients' for him to 'entertain' and obviously adding his phone number, resulting in the raven-haired receiving hundreds of calls at any hour for a week straight… immensely pissed, said young man decided to react: he stole a photo of Naruto and Gaara kissing rather passionately, put to good use his expertise with a programme named 'Photoshop' and replaced the red-haired punk with Neji Hyuuga, then printed various copies of the modified photo to put up the next day.—Seeing Naruto running for his life with an enraged Gaara hot on his tail was enough to cheer him up after the nightmarish week of non-stop calls.

**38** **– Gift :**

Both of them have wondered, at one point or another, what their respective fathers had thought of accomplishing, sealing those beasts inside thier sons... and at one point or another, both have come to the conclusion the two men had considered it a _gift_. How any of them could see imprisoning huge monsters inside newborn babies as a gift was not very clear. If Gaara and Naruto were to define the demons residing in them in one word, that word surely would not be 'gift'... rahter, they would describe their father's act as 'placing a terrible burden on thier shoulders without much care'. A present is supposed to make children happy, is supposed to make them feel loved by their parents, is supposed to make them feel part of a family—and for so long, neither Naruto nor Gaara had the chance of feeling that way: they have been hated, shunned, beaten, judged, wished dead and gone, bad-mouthed and so much more... how could all that be considered a gift?... But, yeah, to some people the 'world' is much more important than their own flesh and blood... in the end, Naruto and Gaara understood the truth—the real gift their fathers gave, was not to them, but to the those known as 'world': _**they **_were gifts, to save others. _Always _others, and never themselves.

**39**** – Smile :**

Tsunade remembered clearly the 'Kazekage incident'… Naruto had freshly came back home from his training journey with her former team mate and had undergone a 'trial' with Kakashi and Sakura to test his new skills; the three had shown up at the office for their first mission after two years and a half of separation and Tsunade had prepared an easy C-rank mission for them to re-adjust to a team's dynamic, but the messenger had arrived and everything had changed. The Hokage had come to associate 'bright smile' and 'Uzumaki Naruto'… yet she would forever remember that day: his bright smile had died out so suddenly at the news, the image had burned itself into her mind… she didn't want to ever see that expression on her 'gaki', _ever again_…


	14. Innocence Completion Clouds

_Hello everyone! :D_

_Right now I hate LJ... I had started writing, convinced I'd finish within fifteen minutes, but then I had to get away from the computer for a while cuz my brother had to use it, and when I went back the thing I wrote had disappeared, when usually it autosaves stuff...! v.v So now I have to start over again and who knows when and if inspiration will come again... it SUCKS. T.T_

_Back to the here and now, though... for this chapter there's nothing particular to point out. :)_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88_

* * *

**40** **– Innocence : **

Naruto is thankful Sakura has decided to remain for Chiyo-baa's funeral, that way he is able to stay by Gaara's side a little while longer and enjoy what few hours he can with this amazing person - who had managed to change so much in such few years (and he thinks he'd love to find out his secret) - that he's worried over for the past two years of his life while traveling around with Ero-sannin; many times Naruto had thought of sending a couple of letters but then had come to the decision that Gaara problably hated him. That's why he couldn't believe it when he saw that Gaara was happy - if confused - to see him after coming back from death. Naruto is sitting in the chair near the red-haired's bed, watching him sleep; he can't stop his hand from reaching out to close around one of the pale ones resting on the white sheet, lifting it up to his lips and kissing it lightly, his blue eyes never leaving the peaceful face and he wishpers. "Can I keep you with me...?"

**41** **– Completion : **

"Mmmn… oh, _yessss_… God, this is _so_ good!" Naruto perked up at the voice, raising an eyebrow at the very familiar sounds coming from his lover's mouth; he had just stepped foot into his apartment, the lights were out so he didn't expect someone to be inside, least of all Gaara. "Ah!… Oh, my love you taste delicious~~!" The blond, who had been waiting for some release all day, was obviously very interested to what was going on, different scenarios already playing in his dirty, dirty mind of healthy young man. "Mmmh! Yes! Yes! AAH!… Hah, I ate everything already…" Naruto was definitely aroused: Gaara masturbating and climaxing while thinking about him? That ranked in the 'FUCKING HOT' compartment for the blond and now he wanted some of that too… he rounded the corner, entered his bedroom and—Gaara was seated on his covers, completely dressed, with a (empty) bag of cookies in his lap and a far-off look on his face… life was **so unfair**, thought Naruto comforting his 'little one' through his pants.

**42**** – Clouds : **

Shikamaru had sneaked away from the Hokage Tower to escape the sure-to-be-boring briefing his team was about to have on their next mission and was now on the rooftop of said building (he'd thought it best not to wander too far), busy with his most favourite past-time: cloud watching. After a while, he heard footsteps coming up from behind and turned minutely to see the Kazekage finally stopping beside him; they exchanged a nod, neither of them much for unnecessary words, and both went back to gazing at the sky. "That looks like a bowl of ramen." noted Shikamaru plainly, Gaara clucked and agreed "Good thing Naruto's not here, he would have tried to eat it!" he added laughing and shaking his head. The Konoha ninja stared at the Kazekage before letting a smile stretch his lips and return to his hobby… he was awed once again by the drastic change for the better the red-haired had undergone since Naruto beat him up.


	15. Sky Heaven Hell

_Hello everyone! :D_

_We're one step away from the end of this, guys... I know, technically it'd be another _two _chapters but I want too keep an odd number in each one, so the last five drabbles will be all together in the last chapter._

_Aside from this, notes: #44 and #45 were two of the funniest drabbles to write, I guess you'll understand why... LOL_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88_

* * *

**43**** – Sky :**

A long-distance relationship is always hard, they had been going on that way for a long time – more than five years already, yet it seemed like only yesterday – and, though they got used to it, it never really got any easier to live three days apart from each other… more so when the both of them were the most important shinobi of their villages. There were days when the loneliness cut deep into their souls and the only way they had to somehow comfort themselves was to isolate for everybody else, jump up on the highest place and spend their time gazing at the infinite canvas of midnight blue above them, relishing in the thought that each other's loved one was most likely looking at that same sky, longing to be by each other's sides.

**44** **– Heaven : **

_"Oh. my. God."_ thought Ino, _"Is this _real_?"_ The girl looked around, wide-eyed and red-faced, as the images flashed by her—she regretted not having asked Naruto permission before now! Had she known she would have stumbled upon such things, she'd have done this way before!... Ino was so glad she was a Yamanaka right then, she was also glad Naruto had no idea on how to shield or hide certain 'episodes'; she _did _feel a little like she was intruding in something very private - which was the case, actually - but, hey, she had the direct subject's permission and she had no intention of _**not **_taking advantage of the heavenly show! "Gyaaah! This is way more than I anticipated!" squealed Ino at particularly intense scene involving a heated lip lock and abundance of possessive groping; as clothes got thrown on all sides and the scene became steamier, Ino felt herself smirk (while restraining the raging nosebleed that was begging to start): Forehead was damn **blind**—who in their right mind would continue to 'be in love' with the likes of Sasuke (Ino herself had got over him) after everything he did and when having a freaking hot team mate such as Naruto? Well, thought the blonde, too bad for her friend and what a damn good catch for Gaara.

**45** **– Hell : **

Most of the times, Sasuke is actually happy to be back in Konoha - after eliminating Danzo he found there wasn't a point on letting Madara try to control him anymore - yet there are times when he would definitely prefer to be stuck in a room alone with Karin rather than assist to certain scenes. The raven-haired is silently cursing in his head—had he imagined what being the dobe's personal ANBU would have implied, he would've flipped him the bird and walked away... as it is, Sasuke is forced to remain standing right outside of _Hokage-sama_'s bedroom and what he's hearing he is certain no one should **never **have to hear, especially if what you're listening in on is your best friend _rutting _with the leader of an allied country! Why the fuck no one thought about telling him that Naruto and Gaara were involved in a rahter 'physical' (and that's an understatement, considering the noises coming from behind the door...) relationship before he accepted the job, he still cannot fantom... maybe it's their revenge? Oh the irony. Sasuke thinks that maybe threatening to kill everyone had been a little too much, if being put through this hell is what he got for it...


	16. Sun Moon Waves Hair Supernova

_Hello everyone! :D_

_So, this is the end of the fiction guys... the last five drabbles!_

_I hope you all enjoyed reading these as much as I did writing them :) A special thanks to all those who spent a little time reviewing!_

_Notes for this last bunch: #47 is another (this time hopeful) soeculatin on the manga on my part. ^^_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88_

* * *

**46** **– Sun : **

When he was little, he had listened in on a group of kids his age talking about 'teru teru bozu' and had wondered what that was, having never heard of something called that way… when he went home, he had asked Yashamaru and his uncle had told him they were dolls made of cloth or paper that, on rainy days, would help the sun come out faster – they were usually items children created as they hoped they wouldn't get cooped up inside for too long. Gaara had thought it was silly to do such a thing when they lived in Suna: rain was really rare, and precious, so he'd rather hope it went on longer… they had enough sun as it was… he liked the rain. —It had been raining for two days straight now, Gaara was getting worried: Naruto had said he'd come see him, but in that weather he feared something might have happened… he couldn't leave the village to go search for him but an idea struck; a while later, a ghost-like figure made out of a piece of orange cloth was hanging at his office window: a sign that he wanted _his _personal sun to arrive soon.

**47 – Moon : **

The battle had ended. Finally. At last, the Fourth Shinobi War had come to an end and with it, the lives on many had been lost – comrades, allies, friends, also enemies – among the chaos that had been the battlefield. It was now the first hospital-free night for Naruto, who had fought with teeth and nails (or rather, fangs and claws) until also Madara Uchiha had fallen; the dark sky above him was devoid of clouds and the moon and the stars shone of a bright light… a figure sat beside him, a little worse for wear but nothing too serious, and looked up as well with his jade eyes. "So… the _Moon_, eh?"… Naruto burst out laughing, catching the second part of the sentence that had been left out. "… Yeah… what a _stupid_ idea! Haha!"

**48**** – Waves :**

Was idiocy contagious? Was stupidity? He certainly hoped not, otherwise Kakashi feared Suna's Council might declare war on Konoha for 'brain-damaging' their Godaime Kazekage... he fervently prayed no one but himself had caught sight of what Gaara and his idiotic friend (not to mention Kakashi's own student) were doing—he didn't want his hard-earned reputation going down the drain thanks to a stupid idea that had _somehow _popped in Naruto's mind; he had thought Gaara would have known better than to agree, hell, Kakashi couldn't fantom **why **the red-haired had agreed!... Then again, it was Kakashi who probably should have known better: the two were freakishly close and Naruto could be very convincing when he wanted... but this! He would have to go up to the young 'Kage and _beg _him not to second the blond's stupid ideas, not when they were stupider than normal—because Kakashi had seen _many _things in his life, but Naruto riding on chakra-infused sand waves like he was surfing in the ocean was _definitely _too much.

**49 – Hair : **

Naruto had made his way to the Gates to wait and greet the Kazekage upon his arrival for a meeting with Tsunade. He let his eyes wander as he realized once again how lonely he had been since the last time he had seen Gaara… exchanging letters was not nearly enough when he wanted to spend all his waking hours with the other. He sighed dejectedly before focusing on the road leading to the entrance and instantly catching sight of short red hair, his heart flipping and starting to beat faster… he never ceased to be amazed by the beautiful color of Gaara's hair – he simply loved it. "Like father, like son… eh?" he mumbled with a smile as the committee finally stopped in front of him.

**50**** – Supernova :**

He has been following the kid since immediately after the preliminary rounds of the chunnin exams - the blond captivated him in a way the Uchiha didn't; that in itself was worth looking into – and every time he sees the too-bright brightness while he interacts with people, only one word comes to mind: supernova. Gaara can see the light emanating from that body and that soul, he can almost feel it on his skin if he gets close enough, yet he also knows how deep down lurks an unidentified entity, a very _dangerous_ entity… burning away at the blond's power to keep going, until The Day… until all his strength has evaporated and the darkness taken his place—Gaara looks forward to seeing the kid burn brighter than ever, his last desperate cry heard throughout the universe… yes, that will be the best show ever.


End file.
